Sometimes::
by sangozinha
Summary: .::Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide sometimes I'm scared of you But all I really want is to hold you tight Treat you right, be with you day and night baby all I need is time ::.


_Sometimes_

Estava sentada na grama macia segurando os joelhos observando o pôr-do-sol.Entendia o por que de estar sozinha, mas não entendia por que o buraco em seu peito tinha que doer tanto. Ela queria tanto estar na companhia dele...Mas ele provavelmente já havia desistido dela...E ela tentava se convencer de que isso era bom, mas naquele fim de tarde, onde aparentemente todos os casais se juntaram para ver o espetaculo natural, ela achava que talvez gostaria que ele insistisse mais um pouco.

_Você diz que está apaixonado por mim_

_Que não consegue tirar seus lindos olhos de mim_

_Não que eu não queira ficar_

_Mas toda vez que você chega muito perto eu me afasto_

-Posso me sentar?

-Claro...-responde inconscientemente.

-Obrigado...

Sabia que toda vez que ele tentava se aproximar ela se afastava...Que mesmo que ficar perto dele fosse o que ela mais queria, ela não conseguia evitar de se afastar.

-Pipoca?

-Obrigada-diz se virando para aceitar.

E quando viu quem era que estava oferecendo se sentiu paralisada.

-Não quer?-ele pergunta vendo a reação da garota.

Ela não responde apenas balança a cabeça em sinal negativo, e volta a olhar para frente.Muito vermelha.

-Desculpe...-ele pede

-Por...por que??-ela pergunta sem olha-lo.

-Eu te tirei dos seus pensamentos...

-Não tem problema...-Ah, se ele soubesse que ele era o dono dos pensamentos dela...

Os dois se calaram, os sol terminava de sumir. E então todos os casais presentes começaram a se beijar. Como dizia a antiga lenda daquela cidade, o casal que se beijasse ao final do pôr-do-sol nos dias dos namorados, teria mais um ano de felicidade.

Ela se sentiu desconfortável com o clima romântico envolta dela.

_Eu quero acreditar em tudo que você diz_

_Porque soa tão bem_

_Mas se você realmente me quer, vá com calma_

_Há algumas coisas sobre mim que você precisa saber_

-Rin...-ele a chama e ela sente o coração parar.

-Sim?-pergunta muito sem jeito.

-Você...-ele parece tomar coragem para falar.-Você me daria um beijo, antes que a noite chegue?-ele pede, e talvez um início de rubor aparece no rosto dele.

-Eu...não sei...-ela responde

-Me perdoe...Eu acho que foi muito direto não é mesmo?

-Eu...

-Tudo bem...-ele se levanta e dá meia volta.

Ela continuou ali...Tentando fazer o coração bater mais devagar...Mais pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu que a melhor coisa para fazer era aproveitar a coragem que o coração lhe proporcionava, enquanto batia mais rápido.

-Sesshomaru!-gritou e se levantou.E o viu virar na sua direção.Ela se aproximou.

-O que foi?-ele pergunta.

-Eu queria te dizer que...-ela vira para o lado e vê que faltam apenas alguns minutos par o sol se pôr.- Sim...

-Sim o que?

-Eu lhe daria um beijo...

-Mas o sol...

-Ainda temos 5 segundos...-diz sorrindo

Não daria tempo para mais nenhuma frase completa, eles apenas acabaram com a distancia que os impediam, e se beijaram. Um beijo simples, calmo, que durou até as últimas estrelas aparecerem no céu.

-Obrigado...-ele agradece.

-Olha...Eu preciso te confessar uma coisa...

-Pode falar.

-Eu gosto de você...Mas eu sou muito tímida...

-Não pareceu agora...-ele diz sorrindo.

-Mas eu sou...Só quero que você saiba que as vezes, eu posso, fugir, me esconder, sei lá...

-Não tem problema Rin...Eu gosto de você assim...

-Você então esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso?

-Daria todo o tempo do mundo para você...

-Obrigada...

Se abraçaram, não querendo nunca mais se separarem.

_Às vezes eu corro_

_Às vezes eu me escondo_

_Às vezes eu tenho medo de você_

_Mas tudo que eu quero de verdade, é te abraçar forte_

_Te tratar bem, estar com você dia e noite_

_Baby, tudo o que eu preciso é de tempo_

-O que aconteceu Sesshomaru?-o irmão pergunta

-Oras...o que poderia ter acontecido...A Rin!

-O que aconteceu com ela?

-Com ela nada...Nada mesmo...-diz meio bravo.

-Então por que você está tão nervoso...

-Nós estamos namorando a dois meses...E só nos beijamos, no máximo três vezes...

-Nossa...Por que tanta enrolação?

-Ela é super tímida...Eu já sabia disso...Até disse que iria esperá-la, mas não pensei que fosse demorar tanto...

-O que foi Rin??-a amiga pergunta.

-Ahh Kagome...O Sesshomaru vai terminar comigo...-diz chorando.

-Por que o que aconteceu?

-Você sabe que eu sou super tímida...

-Eu sei...Mais ele não disse que ira te esperar?

-Disse, mas acho que ele não agüenta mais...E não é para menos...Agente mal se beija...

-E por que?

-Não sei...Eu tenho vergonha...Eu juro que não queria ser assim...Mas toda vez que ele se aproxima, eu não sei o que fazer, me dá vontade de fugir...

-Rin...Você não precisa ter vergonha do seu próprio namorado...Acredite, ele vai sempre estar do seu lado, ainda mais o Sesshomaru...

-Por que? Afinal, eu não sou nada de mais!

-Claro que é...Você é namorada dele, ele gosta de você pelo o que você é, e não pelo o que ele gostaria que você fosse. Mas ele precisa de você! Precisa que você esteja lá para ele...

-Eu sei...Mas...E se eu fizer algo errado?

-Acredite em mim...è melhor tentar do que não fazer nada...

_Eu não quero ser tão tímida_

_Sempre que estou sozinha fico querendo saber porque_

_torcendo para que você esteja esperando por mim_

_Você vera que é o único para mim_

-Rin..Nós precisamos conversar...

-O que foi?-pergunta com medo.

-Por que você tem medo de mim?

-Não tenho medo de você...

-Então por que você nunca fica perto de mim?Por que sempre foge?

-Acontece que eu...-não sabia, não tinha resposta.

-Olha...É melhor nós darmos um tempo...

-Você disse que me esperaria...-sussurrou, mas ele ouviu.

-Eu estou te esperando...Acontece que você parece não me querer por perto...

-Eu te quero...Eu juro!!!Eu só tenho medo...

-Mas não precisa ter...Eu sempre vou estar aqui!!

-Não mais, não é mesmo?-pergunta triste

-Para você Rin, eu sempre estarei aqui...Eu só não queria estar sozinho entende?

-Entendo...-diz abaixando a cabeça.

-Olha...Eu ainda gosto de você...Mesmo...Eu só não te entendo...Como você pode querer algo mesmo se afastando?

-Eu tenho medo de errar, de você não querer mais nada comigo quando eu realmente me soltar...

-Não tenha medo...Que nem quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, lembra? Você não pensou em nada, apenas queria me beijar, e conseguio...Não pense em nada Rin, apenas faça o que você realmente quer...

-Mas e se eu...

-Esquece esse "se"!Eu não me importo se você errar se você realmente for minha...

-Eu já sou sua!

-Não...Você ainda não é minha...Quando você se arriscar, e confiar em mim...Então ai, você será minha, completamente...

-Sesshomaru...

-Rin...

_Eu quero acreditar em tudo que você diz_

_Porque soa tão bem_

_Mas se você realmente me quer, vá com calma_

_Há algumas coisas sobre mim que você precisa saber_

-E então...Falou com ela?-pergunta o irmão

-Falei...

-E então?

-Nós terminamos...

-Mas como assim?

-Nós conversamos...

-Mas vocês só iam dar um tempo...

-Foi o que eu disse...

-Então como terminaram??

-Ela disse que eu era bom de mais para ela...Que quando ela me merecesse voltaria para mim...

-E o que você disse?

-Eu não respondi...

- Por que não?

-Não consegui...

-Kagome...-diz a recém chegada.

-O que foi Rin??-diz indo ampará-la

-Nós terminamos...-ela escorrega até o chão, ainda encostada na porta.

-Ele terminou com você??

-Não...Eu terminei com ele...

-Por que você fez isso???

-não é justo eu segura-lo...Ele merece alguém que não seja tão tímida...

-E você??

-Eu...

-Rin...Você só pensou nele não foi?

-Acho que sim...

-Te ajudaria se eu falece, que foi a primeira vez que você agiu como uma namorada agiria?

-Como assim???

-Você pela primeira vez, agiu, sem ter medo de errar, pensando no que era melhor para ele...apenas para ele...

-Eu não tinha percebido...-diz começando a chorar.

-Amiga...

_Às vezes eu corro_

_Às vezes eu me escondo_

_Às vezes eu tenho medo de você_

_Mas tudo que eu quero de verdade, é te abraçar forte_

_Te tratar bem, estar com você dia e noite_

_Baby, tudo o que eu preciso é de tempo_

_Tudo que eu quero de verdade, é te abraçar forte_

_Te tratar bem, ficar com você dia e noite_

_Baby, tudo o que eu preciso é de tempo_

Quanto tempo fazia?? Um ano talvez?? E continuava tão só quanto da última vez que estivera ali. Seu peito continuava a sentir o vazio, continuava doendo. Mas estava feliz. Ele estava feliz. Tinha encontrado alguém que realmente dava tudo o que ele precisava, e esse alguém não era ela. Talvez não estivesse tão feliz.

O pôr-do-sol, mais uma vez começava, ela dessa vez, segurava um pacote de pipoca. Andava em busca de um lugar melhor. Quando o viu. Lá estava, sozinho a observar o espetáculo com os olhos mergulhados dentro dos próprios pensamentos.

-Posso me sentar?-pergunta

-Pode...-a resposta veio de uma forma distraída.

Estava curiosa para saber como ele reagiria ao vê-la ao seu lado, mas estava com dó de tirá-lo de pensamentos tão profundos.

-Pipoca?-ofereceu, e o viu sair de seus pensamentos.

Sabia que ele não resistia a uma pipoca, sabia, pois ela também era assim. O viu virar para aceitar a pipoca, e o viu parar, ao vê-la.

-Rin!!

-Oi...-respondeu sorrindo.

-O que faz aqui??

-O mesmo que você, observando o céu...

-Certo...-viu ele sorrir.

-Não quer a pipoca?-pergunta

-Claro...-acentio e se serviu.Ela apenas sorrio.-E como você está?

-Bem...E você?

-Estou indo...Alguma novidade?

-Não...E você?

-Nada também.

_Fique por perto e você verá_

_Não há outro lugar que eu queria estar_

_Se você me ama, confie em mim_

_Do jeito que eu confio em você_

OS dois se calaram e observaram o sol partindo. E como dizia o costume, todos os casais se beijaram.

-Rin...Seria muito clichê te pedir um beijo?-pergunta

-Eu não lhe beijaria...

-Por que não?

-Você tem outra...Eu nunca iria atrapalhar...

-Nós terminamos...Ontem a noite...

-o que ouve??

-Ela percebeu que eu não era completamente dela...

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Quer dizer que eu nunca fui dela, sempre fui seu...

O tempo mais uma vez estava acabando. Os dois se encaravam sorrindo.

-Então eu lhe beijo...

Se aproximaram e se beijaram, estavam com saudades, e Rin pela primeira vez viu que dessa vez, beijaria essa mesma boca todos os dias. Não tinha mais tanta vergonha, por que talvez dessa vez ela fosse totalmente dele, e ele seria totalmente dela.

O sol desapareceu, dando espaço para as estrelas brilharem.

-Você precisa saber de uma coisa...-ele diz..

-O que?

-Você pode, correr, fugir, se esconder, mas dessa vez, eu vou atrás de você para qualquer lugar...

-Sesshomaru...O que eu preciso é tempo...

-Tempo não deu certo da última vez.

-Dá ultima vez eu tinha medo..

-E agora?

-O meu único medo é saber se vou agüentar o tempo em que não te ver...

_Às vezes eu corro_

_Às vezes eu me escondo_

_Às vezes eu tenho medo de você_

_Mas tudo que eu quero de verdade, é te abraçar forte_

_Te tratar bem, estar com você dia e noite_

_Baby, tudo o que eu preciso é de tempo_

-E como você está??-pergunta o irmão

-Com vontade de bater em alguém!!

-Nossa que violência...Por que tanto nervosismo??

-O sol já vai se pôr, e ela não chega!!

-Relaxa, as mulheres são assim...Ainda mais as noivas...

-O Sesshomaru deve estar louco de raiva...

-Calma Rin...Ele vai entender...

-Eu sei...Mas ele é sempre tão estressado...

-Melhor soltar o vestido antes que você o amasse ainda mais...

-Eu estou tão nervosa, Kagome...

-Não se preocupe...Hoje tudo vai dar certo!

-Você tem certeza??

-Tenho sim...Agora é melhor nós nos apressarmos...

-Por que??

-Por que vendo como ele está se não entrarmos agora, o noivo vai ter um infarte...

As duas saem do carro, para entrar no amplo salão. E pela primeira vez, sem o talvez, Rin desejou que o sol nunca terminasse de se por.

_tudo que eu quero de verdade, é te abraçar forte_

_Te tratar bem, ficar com você dia e noite_

_Baby, tudo o que eu preciso é de tempo_

-Sesshomaru você a aceita como sua esposa?

-Sim...

-Rin, você o aceita como seu marido?

-Sim...

-Então, eu os declaro marido e mulher..podem se beijar..

Rin virou para o lado direito, e Sesshomaru para o lado esquerdo.

-Já estava na hora...O sol já esta quase sumindo...

-Ainda temos cinco segundos...

Os dois sorriram com o comentário, e se beijaram, com palmas ao fundo.

-Preciso te dizer uma coisa...-ele diz ao final

-O que??

-Eu preciso de tempo...

-Você??Tempo??Para o que?

-Para acreditar que você é realmente minha esposa...

Os dois riram e se beijaram mais uma vez.

_.::Fim::._

É isso ai pessoinhas!

Essa one-short era para já ter sido postada, mas eu precisava da aprovação da minha maninha, que eu recebi só hoje.Ai eu pude postar.

Eu tive essa idéia lendo uma outra fic, e eu queria muito usar essa música em uma fic...Inclusive meu irmão não aguenta mais escutá-la, de tanto que eu ouvi para escrever.A músik é da Britney, sometimes, é do tempo em que ela ainda era meio normal sabe?

Eu amo essa música...

Então ai está, espero que você gostem!!

Beijoks

Sangozinha


End file.
